BROTHERLY DISCIPLINE
by Alvin2050
Summary: A teenage girl is taught an unpleasant lesson for irresponsible behaviour by her younger brother.


Brotherly Discipline

* * *

The following contains M/m and m/F spanking scenes and also some sex and nudity. If you find this offensive you should not read this story. To those of you who chose to do so I hope you will enjoy!

Steve Thomas was not a happy boy as he walked home from school. It had not been a good day at all. A visit to the headmaster's office in the morning and an hour's detention for failing to produce his homework assignment. If only he had done it instead of watching TV for about four hours the previous night he would not be in this shit! The worst part was that his punishment was not over yet, not by a long way.

Once he arrived at his house he was summoned to the big lounge by his father. Peter Thomas was a quite big man with pitch black hair. He was sitting in the large sofa by the window. Once his twelve year old son stood before him he asked, "So, why do you think you are here, Steven?"

The boy replied apprehensively, "Because I failed to do my homework, Dad."

Peter gave his son a disapointed look and then said, "Could you explain why you failed to do your homework?"

"I was watching TV too long. There were a couple of good films on Sky movies. I just forgot about that essay I was supposed to do."

"Well, my lad, I'm telling you now that in future you will watch no TV until your homework is completed. Your mother is not firm enough with you. When you are told to submit a homework assignment by your teacher you submit it on time, you understand me!"

"Yes, Dad, I'm sorry! I'll do it tonight, I promise!"

"You're quite right about that. I will also tell you that for this you will not watch any television for the next week, understand!" Steve nodded. He could probably have lived with that but he knew that was not the end of the punishment. After a moment his father went on, "Pity they can't thrash kids at school these days as they used to when I attended school. That is what is wrong with society these days. They can't thrash you, my boy, but I certainly can. You're going over my knee, understand!"

Steve did, only too well. This would be yet another of many spankings he'd had from his often strict father. He did not need instruction. He knew the procedure by now. He undid his trousers belt, pulled down the zipper, and his pants dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them and neatly folded them before draping them over one of the smaller chairs in the room. He then came closer to his angry Dad until he was taken by the wrist and then hauled across the paternal lap.

This was a position he was only too familiar with. He stared down at the thick carpet while his bare legs were suspended several inches on the opposite side of his father's knees. He knew what would follow next but that never made it any easier. He felt fingers slip into the waistband of his red underpants and soon they were sliding down his bottom, down his developing lower body until they had nowhere to go but the floor. It was always a hand spanking, his Dad never required a belt, slipper, hairbrush or any other implement. He was such a strong man and had such a large hand that nothing else was needed.

His bared backside awaited what would be about the 40th spanking of his young life. It was not something you ever really got used to, the humiliation, the pain. Steve soon felt the first hard wallop to his exposed buttocks. It had such a sting he was never sure he could take a second. When the next spank arrived the first seemed light by comparison. It took no more then ten strikes to turn his backside flaming red. He was crying before then. He just did not know how he was able to endure this time and again. It was over by spank number 20. Steve had well learned his lesson by then.

Just like all the other times he was sent to his room. This time he was told to start doing his homework once the pain in his rear had eased off. This would take at least two hours. He got no more then a sandwich and a glass of milk that evening. When he started on his essay with a still smarting bum his thoughts turned to his older sister Susan. Dad had never spanked her because he did not believe in spanking girls. Not fair, he thought. She had never been spanked by anybody in her life and she often did worse things then him. He wished that night that he could do just once to her what had been done to him so many times. As it turned out, he would soon get his wish.

A few weeks later it transpired that both Steve's parents were having a night out. They would be staying with some neighbours for the evening and would not be home until after ten o'clock. Since his sister Susan was now sixteen they trusted her to be in charge of the house while they were gone. They told her not to open the door to anybody and she could not have any of her boyfriends around. Susan promised she would not let then down.

Around 7pm that evening Steve was in his bedroom reading when he heard his big sister talking to someone at the front door. He made his way out fo the room, down the stairs and there was his obnoxious sister with some big bloke about her age he thought he'd seen somewhere. "You're not supposed to let anyone in here!" he admonished her.

"Mum and Dad just meant any strangers." she said in a dismissive tone. "This is Chris from school. He's not my boyfriend either, he's just here to help me with my Maths homework." Susan's companion nodded at Steve who returned the greeting. Susan went on, "Could you leave us alone for awhile, Stevie. We'll be going to my room to study because it's hard to concentrate with you around."

So Steve went back to his own room which happened to be adjacent to his sister's. He knew she was up to something though he wasn't sure what. That older boy with her he now remembered he'd seen at school and he'd seen both of them kissing in the schoolyard so how could he not be her boyfriend? He'd wait for the right moment and surprise both of them, catch them at it.

Around 8pm he heard sounds coming from Susan's bedroom. Should check this out, he thought. He quietly made his way out the bedroom door, down the passageway leading to his sister's room and waited outside for a moment. Wonder what's going on, he was thinking. Only one way to find out. He suddenly turned the knob and pushed open the door. What he found was quite a surprise. Both Susan and Chris were in bed together and apparently they were both naked. His teenage sister gave him a startled look and said in an exasperated voice, "Fucking hell, you little arsehole, don't you ever knock!"

At first the boy was as embarrassed as the two teenagers he'd caught having sex in their parent's house. After the initial shock he found the situation rather amusing and, he realised, maybe to his advantage. He said to Chris, "You better be gone in five minutes or I'll call my Dad, I mean it!"

The older youth knew the game was up. "All right, mate, I'm going!" he replied. "Just give me a minute, I've got nothing on." Steve waited outside until the sixth former emerged fully clothed again. He called back to Susan, "I think this was a bad idea, love. Don't worry, see you at school!"

She cried out after him, "Wait, come back! Don't let him tell you what to do." But Chris was gone. Steve decided to confront her about this. When he returned to her room she was dressed in just her bra and briefs. She screamed at him, obviously still furious at his intrusion, "Do you mind? I'm in my underwear. Don't you ever respect anyone's privacy!"

Her brother just looked at her in disgust. He realised he was pretty pissed off with her. "Look who's talking about decency. You lied to Mum and Dad and you lied to me. This is your Maths homework, is it, having it off with that wally! You know I'll have to tell them about this, don't you!"

Susan was already wishing she hadn't let her boyfriend into the house that night. "Oh, Steve, please don't tell them." She was pleading now. "Dad will stop my allowance for the next year. He'll confine me to the house and I'll never see Chris again. He might even send me off to boarding school."

Steve just gave a wicked grin. "Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. At least Dad doesn't turn you over his knee and give your bare bum a good doing like he does with me. You've never been punished like me and just because you're a girl. Sorry, I'll have to tell them, sis!"

"No, Stevie, I'm begging you. I'll never hear the end of it if they find out. I'll do anything. I'll give you money for whatever you like. I'll help you with your homework every night. Please don't tell them."

Her younger sibling thought for a moment and then told her, "Okay, Susie, I won't tell them but you said you'd do anything, didn't you! So this is what I want you to do. I want you to get over my knee and let me do what Dad does to me, give you a good hard spanking on your bare bum, agreed!"

Susan was surprised at what her brother had just said. "You can't be serious!" But she knew he was. "No, little brother, anything but that." She was already backing away from him. Normally she would not be afraid of her pest of a kid brother but she knew now the hold he had over her. She moved backwards toward the window as Steve advanced toward her. "You can't do that, you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I? You want to bet?" He was really in control now. He had made up his mind he was going to give her a sample of what he'd had to suffer from their Dad so many times. "Sorry, sis, if you want me to keep quiet about tonight you have to take a spanking from me." Susan realised she had reached the window ledge and had nowhere to go. Her brother came up to her and took hold of her upper arms. He began to drag her toward her bed. Even though smaller then his sister he was a strong lad. He took after his father in this respect. Susan started pulling the other way but then she heard him say, "Don't make it harder for yourself, sis! If you resist me I might tell Dad anyway." So she knew that resistance would be foolish. She let him haul her toward the bed and soon he was sitting on the end of it. Next thing the outraged teenager knew she was lying across her young brother's knees like a naughty little girl.

She felt him begin to tug down her panties. "No, Stevie, not my knickers, please, stop it!" He was clearly enjoying getting the opportunity to discipline his naughty big sister. She cried out as her briefs slid down her shapely legs. "Please don't do this to me! I'll never let Chris come here again, I promise!"

"You're right about that, girl!" He realised he was sounding just like his Dad prior to a backside smacking. This was hardly surprising since he'd heard him say it so many times. As for his unfortunate sister she was having a hard time accepting what was happening to her. She was four years older then him and yet here she was across his lap like a child and about to be spanked like one.

Steve raised his hand ready to give Susan the first spank to her well developed cheeks. He would not go easy on her, no way! He wanted her to know exactly how he felt every time he'd been beaten by their Dad. He brought his palm down as hard as he could to her backside. She cried out and then she received a second spank to her bottom and then a third. Soon she was wailing with each wallop to her vulnerable behind.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Despite his diminutive size Steven Thomas was more capable of dishing out a good thrashing to his protesting sister. By now her legs were kicking and she implored him, "Please, Steve, let me up! Aaaahhh, not so hard!" That little bastard can smack hard, she was thinking through the increasing pain in her rear end. He did not let up, he obviously intended to teach her a lesson she would not forget in a hurry. Not only was this grossly humiliating, it was just demoralising! She wondered how long he was going to keep her in this degrading position and how sore her arse would be by the time this was over. She was going to cry, she knew it, she was going to cry. How mortifying, to be reduced to tears by a twelve year old kid.

Just like his Dad Steve only required his hand to, as it were, "do the business" on his sister's naughty rear. Since he was not as big or strong as his paternal parent he would have to deliver a lot more spanks for the punishment to have the desired effect. As he continued to give the hapless teenage girl the bottom warming she should have had a long time before he began to lecture her. "That was very stupid, what you did, Susie! If I let you get away with it you'll do it again and before you know it you'll be pregnant. You don't want that, do you, and nor do Mum and Dad. This is for your own good and you should be glad it's not Dad doing this. Are you going to be a good girl?" He kept on pounding her by now quite red buttock cheeks.

As Susan lay there taking her punishment tears started to run down her face. Her arse was by now hurting considerably and her little brother didn't seem to be tiring of his task. She knew she deserved to be in this embarrassing position and all the pain that went with it. She had been very irresponsible for letting Chris in her room and she realised that he could well have made her pregnant. She had taken no precautions. Steve was younger then her yet in many ways he was more grown up then her. He would never have disobeyed their parents this way and she was sure he wouldn't do anything so stupid even when he reached her age. So in a way it was probably quite appropriate that he should be the one giving her a hiding she would not soon forget. Tonight had been her first sexual encounter with a boy and this was her first experience of over the knee punishment and by the least likely person. Both on the same night...unbelievable! There was little doubt that the former experience brought her much more joy then this undignified session.

After what seemed an endless succession of spanks to her adolescent bottom she began begging her brother who had not spared the rod at all. "Oh, please, Steve, no more! It hurts so much. I'll behave myself, I'll be a good girl, I promise! I won't do anything like this again. Don't spank me anymore, I can't take anymore. I'll be good, I will!" Steve decided she'd learned her lesson and let her up from his lap. Well, he thought, I've given her what she always needed and if she can sit down comforably after that her arse must be made of iron!

He then left the room leaving his sobbing sibling alone and lying face down across her bed where she would remain for the rest of the evening. She knew from that day onwards that she certainly not too big to be taken over someone's knee for an old fashioned tanning, even a twelve year old's knee. She realised for the first time how her brother suffered every time their Dad physically punished him for wrongdoing, how unfair it was she had never been spanked herself until this day. It was not something she ever wanted done to her again, even though she certainly deserved it. She decided to have a talk with Dad about his choice of punishment for his son, to try and persuade him to at least ease up on the spankings a little and try to find other discipline alternatives. It was the least she could do to make matters right.

Next morning, as both brother and sister made their way to school, Steve asked his sister, "How's your bum now? Not too sore, I hope."

"It still hurts but nothing like last night." Susan told him. Before her sibling could say anything else she went on, "No need to say sorry. I had it coming. What I did was so idiotic. I won't say I'll never do it again but I certainly won't do it in our house. I'm glad it was you who found out and not Dad. He might not spank me but he'd make sure I didn't repeat my mistake in a hurry. I know it's not fair he spanks you and not me. I promise to talk to him about it tonight. Not that I want him to do the same to me. I'll just let him know how you feel about it and maybe he won't do it anymore or at least he won't give you so many."

Well, that was good enough for Steve. It showed he had taught her a good lesson and she now knew how unpleasant bottom smackings could be. As things turned out it would be the only spanking she would ever receive in her life. She took great care not to disobey her parents again. And her brother? Well, after a long conversation his sister had with their father he was only spanked on three more occasions and these were much less severe then all the previous sessions. So spanking Susan himself was the smartest thing he'd ever done because it had proven to be beneficial to him also. So you see, the unpleasant things in our lives often do happen for a reason.


End file.
